thevampirediarieselevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline and Katherine
The Relationship beetween Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce 'started in The Return, the first episode of Season 2. At the end of the episode Katherine turned Caroline into a Vampire, leaving her a message to pass onto the Salvatore Brothers. They was last seen together when Caroline triked Katherine which was in the episode Masquerade. HISTORY Season 1 Caroline and Katherine had no interaction in the first season as Katherine only appeared at the very end of the season and also Caroline didn't know about Vampires. 'Season 2 In The Return, Caroline was in hospital after her dangerous car crash, which left her life hanging on a balance. Damon gave Caroline some of his vampire blood , which made her heal really quick. Katherine somehow found out about this. Later in the night however, Katherine came to visit Caroline, waking her up late at night. Caroline called her Elena, and asks her whats she doing here at this time. Katherine replies by correcting her, reavelling to a confused Caroline that she's called Katherine. She asked Caroline to pass a message on to the Salvatore Brothers, Game On. Katherine reaches for Caroline's pillow and smothers her to death. It is certain that she knew Damon's blood was in her system when she killed Caroline or she wouldn't of been able to pass the message on, she would of died. After that she walked out of the hospital room. In Brave New World, Caroline is confused and is transitioning into a vampire, and feeds on the hospital worker. Caroline compelled the Hospital worker to let her go home , so that she could attend the school carnival with her hig school friends. Caroline is then relased and the gets ready for the carnival. At the Carnival, Damon walks down a school corridor , with Caroline closely behind. She then starts to speak by telling him the way he used to treat her, and that the memories are coming back. She then tells him the message Katherine told her to tell him, he replies with " what" grabbing her by the shoulder. She pushes him so he slides along the corridor and says "You Suck" Damon tells Stefan and Elena about Caroline being a vampire , and says he will kill her, just like Stefan did to Vicki Donovan. After Caroline kills Carter, Damon tells her its okay and is about to but a Stake in her heart , until Stefan and Elena come to her defence. Caroline doesn't let Elena touch her, telling her to stay away, thinking that she is Katherine. Elena explains and Caroline is all messed up. Stefan takes her to the bathroom, cleaning her up and she asks why Katherine did this to her , and he says he wish he knew.. And embraced her in a a friendly way. In Bad Moon Rising, The following mornig after Caroline's confusing day, she is sleeping in her bed. She is awaken and the finds a women standing next to her. Caroline thinks that it is Elena , but Katherine replies by saying " Nope, Try again," Caroline concludingly says "Katherine" Katherine then sits on her bed, and a frightend Caroline lies on her bedboard. Katherine tells her not to worry , and that they'll have so much fun together. In Memory Lane, Jenna Sommers is having a barbeque and Elena asks is Caroline can come, and Jenna allows it. Caroline starts talking to Elena , saying awul things about the relationship and that her and Stefan will never work out, Elena and Caroline are doing something in the living room , and Elena is worried about Stefan and says she is going to see if he is alright. Caroline was reavelled to be trying to split the pair up, on Katherine's orders. Caroline tells her not to, but then offers her a ride to the Salvatore Boarding house. On the way to the car, Caroline bursts one of her tiers, and enters the car. The car stops and Caroline rings the car people to come and pick her car up. Elena decides to walk from where she has got. Caroline tells her not to leave her , not saying that Katherine will be there when she gets home.Later at the Mystic Grill Caroline is in the Grill's lavatory at the sink freshening up in the mirror. Then she hears footsteps and Katherine appears in the reflection. Caroline turns around with trepidation. Katherine is angry because Caroline didn't do exactly what she said and occupy Elena and keep her from returning home and contacting Stefan (Elena came home just as Katherine "escaped" from Stefan and menance Elena). Caroline told her that she did all she could to convince Elena that her relationship with Stefan was doomed. As Katherine menacingly stepped forward Caroline said she thought she got to her. "I hope so, because let's not forget. I've already killed you once; I can easily do it again." Katherine said with undisguised contempt. When Stefan and Elena break up, Caroline listens to them probably then reports it to Katherine. In Killed or be Killed, Elizabeth Forbes notes to Caroline that she saw Elena last night , in the house. Reflexively Caroline corrects her saying that Elena wasn't there but then she catches herself saying that Elena was there and needed to talk. Caroline knew that her mum though she saw Elena, but it was infact Katherine.After they brought Caroline’s Mom to the Boarding House, a crying Caroline tells her that she can't go home. Elena asks why not? Tenderly Elena coaches out of her, it is because Katherine is going to be there. She confesses that she will want to know everything that happened that day and also that she had to spy on Elena and report back to Katherine. Elena tells her that she knows and she was so mad at Caroline then she tried to put herself in her position to try to figure out why she would do that to her and Stefan after being such a friend to her. Elena gets up and sits next to her friend. Insightfully she asks "Who did she threaten?" "Matt" Caroline said Saying that she was very scared of Katherine. Elena said she should be they all should be scared of her. Caroline ask why is Katherine doing this to them. "That's the million dollar question" Elena says. Caroline, despite being many times stronger than Elena settles in Elena's embrace with her head against her chest feeling safe and falling asleep in the arms of her best friend. In Masquerade, a couple of days later, Caroline is at the Salvatore Boarding House, telling Damon and Stefan Salvatore about her latest run in or encounter with there enemy, Katherine, at the Mystic Grill. She says that she was "gawk" and "stalk" onto Matt, as she had split up with him , and she was still in love with him. After she had an awkward moment with him , he asked her if she needed a table. She said no and that she was coming in to use the little girls room, in a giggly manor.. Damon being Damon tells her to get to the point, being so impaitance. She then said that she went to the the toilets, to make sure that Matt believed her little lie. As she was looking in the mirror, Elena entered the bathroom. Caroline instantly knew that this was Katherine, by her curly hair and lavender coloured dress, which Elena would be so much unlikely to wear. Katherine started posing as Elena, betending to be really nice to Caroline, asking her if she was alright. Caroline used abit of a small talk by betending to be sad, and with her super-speed tried to belt it out of the door past Katherine, but Katherine, was much stronger and had been around for a long time and stopped Caroline, and asked her "What gave me away: was it my hair, or my clothes," Caroline told Katherine that she know Elena was at home. Katherine told her that she needs to deliver another message to the Salvatore Brothers. "Tell Damon and Stefan I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. Tonight. At the Masquerade Ball."Stefan says that she wants to get the stone in public the death of Mason threw her off guard. Damon says that she is running scared and what she did to Jenna was an act of desperation. Stefan counters that they must not underestimate her. Caroline just wants to give her the moonstone so she would leave. Caroline wanted Katherine to leave her alone , and thats why she decided to tell the side she was threatend against. Damon and Stefan had a plan, they was going to KILL Katherine tonight! At the Ball, Katherine has murdered the poor victim of Aimee Bradley, so she needed to be stopped, and the Salvatore Brother's plan is going into place. Caroline's phone vibrates so she checks her phone. She sees the message which says "Your Turn" from Jeremy Gilbert. Seconds later Caroline is walking on her own in a lonely room and reaches for the handle, Suddenly a small fist reaches and catches Caroline's wrist. In a flash Caroline is pinned against a wall face first with her arm twisted behind her back and grimacing in pain with Katherine'sother hand against her head. Katherine knew that something wasn't right and asked Caroline what Stefan and Damon was planning. Caroline replied with a simple fake " What do you meean?", while her lips were squeshed up against the wall. Jermey was trying to lure her to the lake , and Katherine demanded for Caroline to tell her what was going on. Caroline plays dumb saying she doesn't know. Katherine spins her around and grabs her by the neck again pinning her against the wall and tells her not to lie. Caroline tells Katherine that they are trying to kill her and that Bonnie Bennett (witch) is waiting for her in a room upstairs. Katherine is shown by Caroline where the room is, and points to it and Katherine enters. Caroline says" I can't believe that I did it, I tricked you," Katherine aims to hit Caroline but Bonnie's magic has stopped her from leaving the room. Stefan then appears with a stake. Caroline then starts to play and conningly says" Bye KAtherine" and walks to join the party. It is unknown if the pair talked after the party, as Katherine was placed in the tomb for a while. GALLERY Caroline and Katherine 2.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 1.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 3.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 4.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 5.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 7.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 8.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 9.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 10.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 11.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 12.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 13.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 14.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 15.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 16.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 17.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 18.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 19.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 20.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 21.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 22.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 23.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 24.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 25.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 26.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 27.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 28.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 29.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 30.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 31.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 32.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 33.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 34.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 35.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 36.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 37.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 38.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 39.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 40.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 41.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 42.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 43 (2).jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 43.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 44.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 45.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 46.jpg|Caroline and Katherinje Caroline and Katherine 47.jpg|CAroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 48.jpg|CAroline and KAtherine Caroline and Katherine 49.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 50.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 51.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 52.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 53.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 55.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 56.jpg|Caroline and KAtherine Caroline and Katherine 57.jpg|CAroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 58.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 59.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 60.jpg|CAroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 61.jpg|CAroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 62.jpg|CAroline and KAtherine Caroline and Katherine 63.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 64.jpg|Caroline and KAtherine Caroline and Katherine 65.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 66.jpg|CAroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 67.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 68.jpg|CAroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 69.jpg|Caroline and KAtherine Caroline and Katherine 70.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 71.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 72.jpg|CAroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 73.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 74.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 75.jpg|Caroline and KAtherine Caroline and Katherine 76.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 77.jpg|Caroline and KAtherine Caroline and Katherine 78.jpg|Caroline and Katherine Caroline and Katherine 79.jpg|"Bye,Bye Katherine"